


Dean Gets Lucky

by LustyLadyJane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulet Fic, Angst, Character Study, Community: spn_bitesized, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lisa being awesome, Women Being Awesome, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/pseuds/LustyLadyJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS IN THE SUMMARY<br/>S5:16 Dark Side of the Moon, and S5:22 Swan Song</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Dean has always been lucky. With Sam gone, he needs all he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Gets Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **fhionnuisce's (aka samidha)** prompt on Dreamwidth's SPN_Bitesized commuinty. ([LINK](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/72523.html?thread=1457227#cmt1457227))

It was six weeks after Sam had saved the world and ended Dean’s. He’d been drowning in whiskey and beer for more days than he could remember and was in no condition to use anything more complicated than a can opener. Yet, there he was, up to his elbows in the Impala’s engine, trying to tighten the fan blade -- in the middle of the night, no less. He was giving the wrench one last push, when his hand slipped and he felt metal slicing into his arm. It hurt like a son of a bitch, and a string of curses that would’ve made his Dad and Bobby blush proudly bounced off the garage walls. He stared for several seconds at the stream of blood flowing down his arm.

 _That’s a lot of blood_ , he thought, and started looking for something besides grease-soaked rags to wrap around it. _I should probably go in the house. Wake Lisa._ He remembered Sammy’s duffle was still in the back seat. Dean went to the right side of the car and fumbled with the handle. It seemed heavy, harder to open than usual. He nodded in approval. _Good old American steel, not fiberglass._ Dean jerked on the door handle. The garage swam and spun, leaving him weak-kneed. _This is just peachy! Survive the Apocalypse, and get ganked by my Baby._

Dean had a vague memory of leaving the driver’s door open. Leaning heavily on his Baby, he worked his way around to the other side of the car and crawled in the front seat. The effort of dragging the duffle up front made things grey out for a second. Dean tugged frantically at the zipper, stuck his hand in and grabbed the first thing he could find. Winding the shirt around the gash, he cinched it down the best he could with one hand and his teeth, leaned on the horn and prayed someone would hear it.

The whole neighborhood heard it. Ben had sneaked downstairs to play online. He dropped the controller and bolted for the garage, knowing Dean would never blare the horn like that. When he saw the blood, he screamed for his mother. Lisa was already half-way to the garage. One minute later, she slammed the hood down, prayed Dean had finished the repairs, and had Ben clamp both hands tightly over the wound while she drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital.

When Dean woke up he was a little fuzzy on the details, so Lisa and Ben filled him in. The heart monitor nearly blew a gasket when she told him about the shirt. He wouldn’t calm down until Ben held up a zip-lock bag covered in bright red bio-hazard stickers. The doctor wanted to keep him the usual twenty-four hours. Dean wanted to leave after his usual six; Lisa threatened to sit on him if he didn‘t stay for at least eight.

By the time they got home Dean’s second round of pain killers were kicking in, and Lisa and Ben’s adrenaline jag was crashing. Even though it was almost noon, everybody headed for bed. It wasn’t until the following day that Lisa got around to washing Sam's shirt. She was doing the Mom thing when she found it in the left pocket. Lisa ran upstairs to tell Dean, but he was asleep. The first thing he saw when he woke up was the amulet sitting on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Fic for [SPN Bitesized](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/72523.html) on Dreamwidth  
> Theme: Of Arms (any weapon, offensive of defensive)  
>  **Prompt: Dean &/or Sam, Dean’s Amulet  
> **  
> ETA: Minor edits & fixed typos.


End file.
